


Welcome to our World

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Fun, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Deetzes are bored stuck at home during quarantine. The Maitlands try to help them get used to it.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 9





	Welcome to our World

It sucked.

The pandemic hit the United States rather quickly. The Deetzes were bored. Lydia missed going to school and did not particularly like the online zoom lessons. Charles and Delia on the other hand, did not mind the fact that they were stuck at home and whilst Delia found zoom calling her clients to be relaxing, she was still bored like Charles and Lydia were.

The quarantine hit the Maitlands differently. For once, they were glad they died early. The coronavirus couldn't affect them. They would and did find quarantine to be quite relaxing since they were so used to being stuck at home and unable to leave the house.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" complained Lydia as she flopped face first onto her bed. "When is this quarantine stuff going to end?!"

Barbara, who had come upstairs to check on the teenager and make sure she was doing okay, as well as ask how she was dealing with the quarantine (well, she now knew the answer so she didn't need to ask), sat on the teenager's bed and ran a hand through her short, Black bob cut. "I'm sure it will be over soon."

"You and Adam and Beej have it so easy," Lydia mumbled into her pillow. She lifted her head to look at Barbara. "You're all dead, the quarantine doesn't affect you, you can't get sick from the coronavirus. Dad, Delia, and I on the other hand..."

"Must stay home and quarantine so you don't get sick," Barbara reminded the teen.

"Ugh!" groaned Lydia.

"Why don't you set up a video call with one of your friends?" Barbara offered.

Lydia face planted into her pillow again and groaned. "Uh uh. That would get super boring super fast and I'm sure my friends are busy. I know they're quarantining as well but I'm sure they're busy."

She picked her head up, then face planted again.

"Lydia! Why don't you come downstairs and spend some time with all of us!" chirped out Barbara. "It's sure to get your mind off this whole quarantine thing."

"Sure."

"Race ya?" asked Barbara, turning towards the door but keeping her eyes on Lydia.

"Sure, Barb. You're on!" Lydia sat up and smirked at her ghost mother as she slid off her bed and got a head start.

"No fair!" called out Barbara as she chased the laughing teen downstairs.

"You didn't say that it was against the rules!"

"What's going on?" Adam shouted from the living room where he was sitting on the couch and chatting with Charles, Delia, and Betelgeuse.

"Lydia and I were having a race," said Barbara with a laugh.

"I'm boreeeeeed," Lydia groaned.

"Well, if you're bored, do you want to do something fun?" asked Adam.

"Yeah."

"Well, what fun things do you want to do?" asked Adam as Lydia and Barbara joined him and the rest of the family in the living room. "We could play a game... we could-."

"CAUSE CHAOS!" Betelgeuse shouted.

"No."

"Awww..." the sad demon looked down towards the ground.

Lydia patted her friend on the head. "Beej, it's okay. We can cause chaos late-."

"No you won't!" all four adults chorused at once.

The demon pouted.

"Before any arguing starts between the six of us about what we should do," said Adam, trying to lighten things. "How about we just play a game. That's gotta be fun... right?"

"As long as we don't play Monopoly," Lydia muttered.

"Alright then..." Adam laughed. "No Monopoly. Not like I was going to suggest it. Especially considering I am the champ."

"Well, you do win every single time we play it," Barbara had to point out.

Adam stuck out his tongue at her.

"Adam!" Barbara laughed and did the same, causing the rest of the family to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
